Jazzra Griffin
Jazzra Griffin is the Daughter of Kim Lin and Jirani and little sister to Terrence and Cody. She's the Main Protagonist of the Last Children series. Appearance She has medium length black hair, purple eyes, dark skin. Jazzra wears a pink top with a heart and shows her stomach, gray tight pants and red shoe. as a kid, she has twin pig tails and wore a red top, blue capri pants and lavender shoe. Personality She was beautiful and grace girl of the family as she become boy's favorite girl seeing how gorgous she is. She's also compassionate and caring to others most to her family. before she was, she was lonely and shy who hid in the shell. History She was born after Cody and Carrina. she lost her brother in the storm during a storm while on vacation. She was being bullied by some girls until she was saved by Terrence. Delighted to see him, he brought him to home to meet the family. Jazzra didn't know Terrence was Kim Lin's son and soon accepted him in as a family. 3 years later Jazzra was going to spend time with Terrence and Cody going through many shoppings and lunch. she sees Terrence and joined up with him after fighting a demon. the next day, She and the kids learned Carrina is dating Sylvain. battle in Boston Bridge the next day, she, Terrence, Cody and Eveline were coming back home but they had no choice but leave home after a discussion from her father. while Terrence had for the Bridge, She and Jazzra had to Boston High to find their friends. she was able to find Adele and Samey as they witness to see Cody fighting Sylvain. she soon receive an outfit after her brother defeated the vampire. She, along Cody, Adele, Samey, Arnold, Gerald and Helga arrived at the bridge to watch. she was held captive by Brandon and Jazzra only to be saved by Terrence Mysterious Tower, Mission in London She, Terrence, Cody and Eveline came to other world to head forward to the Tower, she watches Eveline left the group. she and Cody meet her sister again. she was soon saved by Jason, Lexi and Yuya. They meet Yen Sid as he explains what's happening and wanted them to go to London. He, siblings, Jason, Yuya and Lexi came to London and thanks informations from Eddy Bane, Nemi Montoya and Axel Manning, they meet with Victoria Nash and become a chaperone. she, Cody Jason, Lexi and Yuya went to save the girl from Sylvain having a brief fight. Family No More, Future for Terrence In the museum, She, Terrence, Cody, Jason, Yuya, Lexi, and Yuya were on watch on the student before he see Carrina as Terrence followed her. She and the saw the view of Carrina and Brandon was there and soon kill them in cold blood. JAzzra felt sadness for the lost of their father. Jazzra was soon taken under the care of Yen Sid along his siblings, Jason, Yuya and Lexi. Trivia * Jazzra Griffin was soon popular by others for she's likable and beautiful. most begins to have favorite her. * like Terrence, Jazzra have boys liking her for her beautiful and graceful personality. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Team TCJE Category:Griffin Family